


Louis

by ColThKnighthold



Series: Mijn oude nederlandse verhaaltjes [2]
Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Einde, Verdrietig, geschiedkundige onjuistheden
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: Het is 1902 en de 18 jaar oude orthodox joodse Harry uit Antwerpen schrijft een brief naar huis, over zijn ontmoeting met de vrijgevochten oudere Louis uit Brussel.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Mijn oude nederlandse verhaaltjes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263872
Comments: 2





	Louis

Amsterdam, 5758 Anno Mundi of 1902 A.D.

Lieve mama,

Het spijt me dat alles zo gelopen is. Het spijt me dat ik ben weggelopen en dat ik zo lang niets van me heb laten weten. Ik was bang. Maar ik ben veilig nu. En ik ben u een verklaring schul-dig.

De eerste ontmoeting met Louis weet ik me nog heel goed te herinneren, ik was toen namelijk boos van huis weggelopen. Ik had mijn spullen gepakt, mijn spaarpot omgekeerd en was naar het station gegaan. En een enkele reis Brussel gekocht. Het was februari 1900 (of te wel Adar 5756), koud en donker en ik was net zestien jaar, ik wist niets van de buitenwereld. Het enige wat ik wist was onze joodse gemeenschap. Ik was er van overtuigd dat mijn ouders mijn niet moesten, het leek als alsof u en papa alleen maar boos op me konden zijn.  
‘Nee, Harry’, was het enige wat ik van u hoorde. Ik kreeg overal altijd de schuld van, ook al hadden mijn broers het gedaan. Terugkijkend zal dat wel niet echt zo geweest zijn, maar zo voelde het toen wel. Ik sliep met een oudere broer, Izaäk, op de kamer, hij was al helemaal onuitstaanbaar. Het enige waar hij over sprak waren meisjes en zijn grootse plannen om onze orthodoxe gemeenschap te verlaten en onder de “goi” te gaan leven.  
Toen, ineens pats boem, hij me vertelde dat hij ging trouwen, wat betekende dat hij ergens anders zou gaan wonen, maar het ergste was nog met een orthodox joods meisje in het huwelijk zou treden. Mijn wereld stond op zijn kop.  
Ik mocht Izaäk dan wel niet, maar hem helemaal niet meer om me heen. Ik vroeg hem nog naar zijn plannen om de wereld in te trekken. “Nu ben ik volwassen en is erg geen plaats meer over die rare dromen”, was zijn antwoord geweest.  
In een opwelling besloot ik toen maar te vertrekken, niemand zou me immers missen, althans dat dacht ik toen. Nu weet ik wel beter, het weerzien met mijn ouders en vooral met Izaäk was zo emotioneel. Hij was me zelfs een paar keer wezen zoeken en weigerde te trouwen zonder mij. Maar nu loop ik op de zaken vooruit.

Het was koud en donker in het park in Brussel en daar zat ik nu met slechts met een paar centen op zak en natuurlijk kreeg ik een stortbui op mijn hoofd.  
Ik zat in een park mijn zonden te overdenken, toen een ‘goi’ naast me kwam zitten. Ik wilde niet kijken, maar hij was de eerste man die ik zag, die niet in het zwart gekleed was. Hij was blootshoofds met blonde krullen en had een beige jas aan. Hij sprak me aan.  
”Wat doe je hier, je bent orthodox joods aan je kleding te oordelen, dan ben je ver van je gemeenschap, vriend.”  
“Ik ben weggelopen, had ruzie thuis.”  
“Dat klinkt me bekend in de oren, daarom ben ik ook op mezelf gaan wonen.”  
“Zeg, zullen we ergens wat gaan drinken?”  
“Ik ben kleddernat.”  
“Ga eens staan. Hoe heet je eigenlijk?”  
“Harry, en jij?”  
“Louis. Zeg, je bent bijna net zo groot als ik, ik denk dat ik je wel wat kleding kan lenen. Kom maar mee naar me appartement, het is hier vlakbij.”

Ik had natuurlijk nee moeten zeggen, maar ik wilde graag weten hoe de ‘goi’ leven, ik was gewoon nieuwsgierig. 

Het was donker in zijn appartement, dat bestond uit drie kamers, een heuse badkamer met een zitbad en toilet en een klein keukentje. Bij ons was de toilet buiten ook hadden wij helemaal geen eigen badkamer, laat staan een eigen bad, daarvoor moesten we naar het badhuis en de Mikwe (voor rituele reinigingen).  
De eerste kamer in het huis van Louis die we binnenkwamen via een klein halletje was de huiskamer, de tweede de slaapkamer en de derde zat op slot.

Louis studeerde en kreeg een toelage van zijn vader, zo vertelde hij me. Ik geloof echter niet dat hij ooit een stap in het universiteitsgebouw van Brussel heeft gezet, in ieder geval niet zo lang ik bij hem was. Ik heb ook geen studieboeken gezien, of hem ooit betrapt op het bestuderen van een boek. Wel kwamen er soms vrienden over de vloer, die filosofie studeerden en hem vertelde over de studie, alsof hij dat nodig had om aan zijn brieven aan zijn vader te schrijven, waar hij aan begon zodra de jongens weer verdwenen waren.  
Hij was als een grote broer voor me, hij liet me de wereld zien. We hadden het heel leuk en ik hield zeker van al die aandacht die ik van Louis kreeg. Van alle dingen die we samen deden, zoals uitgaan, naar musea en van de dingen die ik van hem kreeg zoals kleding en sieraden. Thuis kreeg ik weinig aandacht. Ik had veel broers en zussen en school. Nu had ik veel vrije tijd en hoefde hij niet op tijd thuis te zijn, school, geen sabbat, geen koosjer eten. 

Maar ook andere dingen. In het begin had ik dat niet zo door, ik was echt zo groen als gras. Ik had nog nooit iemand gezoend, ik had nog nooit iemand naakt gezien. Ik hoorde mensen over ons praten, maar ik begreep niet wat ze bedoelden. Ik vond me zelf mooi in die nieuwe kleding een licht gekleurd pak, in plaats van de zwarte die ik gewend was te dragen, zonder mijn pijes (of slaapplekken zoals ze hier noemen).

Het begon bij het helpen met aankleden en later ook uitkleden. Ik was geen drank gewend en dus hielp hij me in bed. Hij maakte me complimentjes ik vond het lief. Ik had nog nooit zo iets meegemaakt. Daarna was het zoenen, als je later een vrouw krijgt moet je haar gelukkig maken. Je kan toch niet op je huwelijksnacht stuntelen, ik ga je het leren wat je moet doen en weten, waar zijn broers anders voor. Ik had kunnen weten dat die verhaaltjes van hem niet deugden, maar wat kon ik anders. Ik kon moeilijk naar mijn ouders terug. Louis verzekerde me dat mijn ouders echt wel iets anders aan hun hoofd hadden, met het huwelijk van Izaäk, ze zouden vast blij zijn dat hij hier was en dat er zo goed voor hem gezorgd was. Louis had over een antwoord op en ik geloofde het allemaal, wist ik veel hoe de ‘goi’ daadwerkelijk leefde misschien was het echt wel gewoon en stelde ik me aan.

Heimelijk genoot ik ook wel van de dingen die we deden, ze waren opwindend. Hij fluisterde soms als we ergens waren, in mijn oor dat hij me wilde wat hij wilde dat ik deed voor hem. Dan gingen we naar de toiletten.  
De wereld draaide rond Louis en ik ging mee. Hij nam me mee naar plekken in het park en legde uit wat ze er deden, waar de openbare toiletten voor waren. Zie je we zijn heus niet de enigen. Maar je moet wel uitkijken voor de politie, want die wil niet dat je het in het publiek doet en sluit je dan op. Er zijn altijd mensen die het eng vinden wat we doen, de kerk vindt het niet goed, maar daar heb jij toch geen last van.

Het was een rare wereld. Hij leerde me een soort gebarentaal, waardoor mensen zoals hij en ik elkaar konden herkennen. Ik begreep er maar weinig van. Ik wilde slechts bij hem zijn en die ‘slechte’ dingen met hem doen.

Louis’ grootste hobby was fotograferen, dan stond hij achter een kistje op poten, onder een zwart laken en had hij een ding in zijn hand dat een wit licht gaf. Daar moest ik altijd op wachten, voor ik me weer mocht bewegen, als ik dat toch deed, werd hij boos.

Ik weet nog een keer toen Louis wilde dat ik een oranje doek, die hij eerder die dag op de markt had gekocht om mijn middel zou wikkelen en met niet meer dan een paar kettingen om mijn hals, op de foto zou gaan. Daar stond ik dan.  
“Kijk eens naar mij met die mooie chocolade bruine ogen van je? Nee niet als een geschrokken hert, meer als of je de liefde met me wil bedrijven?” Ik staarde naar hem. “Huh, dan moet je hier komen in plaats van achter dat stomme doosje van je.”  
“Schatje, wordt nu niet boos, je ziet er net zo mooi uit, als een oosterse prins.”  
“Je bent gek, weet je dat?”  
“Ja en jij vindt dat heerlijk, zo ja. Doe je benen wat wijder en kantel je lichaam een beetje.  
Oh, ja dat is het helemaal. Even zo blijven staan.”

Ik wachtte geduldig op het witte licht.

Het was zijn reactie erna die me eigenlijk het meest verraste, normaal besprong hij me niet meteen na een foto en geen gemeenschap in de kamer was eigenlijk een ongeschreven regel. Tot die dag dan, dat hij me achter over op de sofa duwde en mijn mannelijkheid in zijn mond nam.

Een paar dagen later:  
“Je ziet er uit als een Griekse krijger uit de oudheid!’ Dat kon hij toch niet menen. Ik zag er volgens mij volkomen belachelijk uit. Erger nog dan die oranje doek. Nu was het iets wit en veel korter. Ik schaamde me dood. Ik was wel heel blij dat niemand me zo kon zien.  
“Een wat?” kreeg ik er met moeite uit.  
“Ken je de Ilias niet? Kun je trouwens lezen? Kijk niet zo. Dat kan toch? Ik had je het ook willen voor lezen, hoor.”  
“Maar als je die staart nu wat hoger doet? Als we het nou eens blonderen?”  
“Nee, dat wil ik niet”, zei ik nog hoewel ik wist dat Louis zijn zin wel weer zou krijgen.  
“Goed, lichtere puntjes dan?” 

Ik ging akkoord.

Een paar uur later zaten er een paar lichtere plukjes in. Ik had het ook al een keer kort gehad, maar ik voelde me toch meer op mijn gemak met die langere lokken. Louis had er een paardenstaart in gemaakt, met drie dunne vlechtjes, en volgens hem leek ik nu op een Griekse krijger. Ik vond het allemaal best.  
Ik had me er al mee verzoend dat binnen niet al te lange tijd mijn haar wel helemaal geblondeerd zou worden.

Louis vertelde altijd verhalen over Parijs, dat het zo mooie stad was. Op een keer vroeg ik hem in mijn onschuld of we daar niet heen konden. Een week later stonden we op het station voor de reis naar de Franse hoofdstad.  
We hebben daar aantal tentoonstellingen bezocht, een film gezien, maar ook heel veel sportwedstrijden, Olympische Spelen. We hebben België de derde prijs zien winnen met voetbal, wat ik waarschijnlijk wel de mooiste sport vond, ik heb er zelf een aandeel in gehad. Maar daarover later meer. Ik speelde het vaak met de jongens uit de buurt maar ook vaak met mijn broers. Soms probeerde ik wel eens een echte wedstrijd te zien, maar het was me nooit gelukt. Nu dus wel. We zagen ook schiet- en paardrijwedstrijden, beiden niets voor mij, ik ben al blij als de straat over kan steken zonder gegrepen te worden door zo’n beest. 

Louis vond het allemaal even prachtig en sleepte me van het een naar het ander. 

In Parijs zijn we ook naar de Wereldtentoonstelling zijn geweest, waar we op 2 juli 1900, de eerste ‘Zeppelin’ zagen. Een sigaarvormig "lichter-dan-lucht" vliegend voorwerp, gevuld met waterstof. Het ding maakte een vlucht van achttien minuten. Rond de Eiffeltoren. Ik vond het maar eng, maar volgens Louis zou het niet lang meer duren of het zou mogelijk zijn om zelf een vlucht met zo’n ding te maken. Iets wat hem heel enthousiast maakte.

Er waren aantal van de Parijse gebouwen waren speciaal voor de deze tentoonstelling gemaakt zoals het ‘Gare de Lyon’, ‘Gare d’Orsay, het Pont Alexandre III, het Grand Palais, La Ruche, en het Petit Palais. Die we natuurlijk ook moesten zien en ik moest natuurlijk voor hem poseren. Ik schaamde me vaak dood, als mensen bleven staan kijken. Of erger nog een opmerking maakte.

Op 26 Augustus in Parijs heb ik Louis’ ouders ontmoet. Maar tot een woordenwisseling kwam het niet. 

Ze waren veel te druk bezig, boos te zijn op hun jongste zoon, die zoals Louis me het later vertelde, de roeiwedstrijd van die ochtend in de war had gestuurd.  
Dat was dus waarom Louis zich zo vreemd had gedragen toen we naar die wedstrijd waren gaan kijken.

Wat was er nou gebeurd, er was een Nederlandse roeiboot waarvan de kapitein te zwaar was bevonden. Dus had Wallerant Louis’ broertje, zich aangemeld om de besturing van de boot over te nemen. Dat had natuurlijk gekund, ware het niet dat Wallerant op dat moment slechts negen jaar oud was. Eerst had iedereen gelachen. Tot dat een van de roeiers hem in de boot had gezet en onder “Nou laat dan maar eens zien wat je kunt”, was de boot naar de start gevaren. Ze hadden gewonnen. 

Zijn ouders waren alles behalve blij geweest met de escapades van hun jongste. Ze waren dan ook weer met de eerste trein naar Brussel vertrokken. Louis had het allemaal nogal vermakelijk gevonden. 

Op de ‘Exposition Universelle’ hebben we voor het eerst een film gezien. Bewegende beelden, er was ook muziek bij, door een pianist. Louis was heel erg onder de indruk en wilde dat hij dat ook kon. 

Ook was er een Metrolijn 1 in Parijs tussen Porte de Vincennes en Porte Maillot geopend. Natuurlijk wilde Louis dat uitproberen. In een kooi gingen we naar beneden. Ik vond het niet prettig, het was er donker, ondanks de lampen. Louis vond het heel erg interessant. Ik wilde dat het over was. Dat rijden in die donkere tunnel. Ik was dan ook vreselijk blij toen we weer daglicht zagen.

Natuurlijk moesten we naar het Wassenbeeldenmuseum Le Musée Grévin Het museum werd gebouwd door de architect Esnault -Pelterie en was op 5 juni 1882 officieel geopend was. Arthur Meyer, de drijvende kracht achter het museum vertrouwde ontwerper/cartoonist Alfred Grévin het maken van de beelden toe, vertelde een enthousiaste Louis, die net deed of hij die mensen persoonlijk gekend had. Ik vond het alleen maar akelig, het leken net echte mensen. Ik was zo blij toen we er weer uit waren en we ergens een kop koffie gingen drinken. Louis kletste er honderd uit over, zo mooi had hij het gevonden. Natuurlijk had hij weer ideeën op gedaan voor zijn werk met dat merkwaardige kistje.

23 oktober, dat was ook niet een dag die snel zal vergeten, toen heb ik namelijk in een echte een voetbalwedstrijd gespeeld. Dat kwam zo, een van de spelers had zich bezeerd en kon niet spelen. Het bleken vrienden van Louis te zijn, een team van de universiteit van Brussel. Louis is echter alles behalve sportief. Dus zei ik in mijn onnozelheid dat ik wel wilde spelen. Na wat oefeningen, een paar schoten op goal en wat heen en weer gepraat werd ik goedgekeurd. Dat ik niet op de universiteit zat en te jong was leek ze niet te deren. We verloren met 2-6 van een team uit Parijs. Ik was betrokken geweest bij een van die twee goals. We waren daarna nog met ze naar een café geweest, waar ik kotsend weer uit kwam.

Twee dagen later gingen we naar huis.

We waren al weer een paar weken terug in Antwerpen toen Louis weer eens wilde dat ik voor hem poseerde.

“Ga daar eens op die sofa liggen, met je hoofd naar mij.” Hij staat weer achter dat kistje. Ik ben me net aan het verkleden. Ik heb slechts mijn broek aan. Ik kijk hem aan. Hij kijkt smekend terug.  
“Welk hemd?” vraag ik.  
“Geen”, klinkt het hees. “Alsjeblieft, ga nou liggen.”  
“We zouden weg, weet je nog.’  
“Harry het duurt maar even. Echt.”  
Ik zwicht voor die blik en ga liggen, zonder hemd.  
“Ja zo.”

Maar toen ontdekte ik dat ik me broek niet had vast gemaakt en maakte de beweging met mij hand om dat alsnog te doen. Maar toen ik mijn hand wilde bewegen, hoorde ik Louis zeggen:  
“Prachtig, hou dat vast. Nou draai je hoofd nog wat.”

Ik liet me hand liggen, het maakte hem blij. Ik wilde echter dat het voorbij was maar natuurlijk kwam Louis dan weer met iets anders.

“Nog even, je doet het fantastisch, echt.”  
“Louis, ik heb kramp,” zeg ik.  
“Nee, nu niet bewegen.” 

Een flits wit licht.

“Kan ik nu opstaan?”  
“Nee, nog even, til je been eens wat op en draai eens wat meer naar mij?”

Ik wist het toen zeker, we zouden die dag niet uitgaan. Als Louis zo was vergeet het dan maar. En jawel hoor. 

“Harry, ik weet dat je het niet leuk vind, maar, je weet hoe mooi ik je vind. Toch? Zou je je broek uit wil doen? Alleen je je bovenbroek, alsjeblieft. Ik neem je morgen mee uit. Echt. Ik meen het, jij en ik. Waar wil je naartoe?”  
Ik wist dat dit fout zou gaan, zeker weten, als hij zo begon te smeken was het altijd mis. Ik had mijn kleren bij elkaar moeten pakken en naar huis moeten komen. Maar iets in zijn blik maakte dat ik bleef en deed wat hij van me vroeg.

Drie van die flitsen later en jawel hoor.

“Harry, kun je, ik weet dat ik veel van je vraag, echt, maar je bent zo prachtig en zo onschul-dig, ik beloof je dat ik je de foto’s voor mezelf houd, echt niemand krijgt ze te zien, echt. Als-jeblieft, trek je onderbroek eens wat naar beneden. Zodat ik wat van dat donkere dons van je kan zien.”  
Ik doe het.  
“Fantastisch, schat als je eens kon zien hoe mooi je bent. Nee, niet aanzitten nu.”

Ik probeerde het leuk te vinden, maar het lukte me niet. En verder dan dat ging ik toen dan ook niet, hoe Louis ook zeurde en smeekte, ik zwichtte niet. 

Hij maakte het goed met seks. Hij was goed in bed. Maar leuk vond ik het maken van die foto’s nog steeds niet.

Het werd nog erger, toen hij op een avond mij dronken voerde en me naakt fotografeerde. Ik herinner me het slechts vaag, alsof of het een droom was. Ik werd wakker met de ergste hoofdpijn ooit en zo misselijk. Naakt in mijn bed. Vies, plakkerig en ik stonk. Ik ben direct naar het badhuis gegaan.

Ik was trouwens ook niet de enige man of vrouw waar hij foto’s van maakte. Hij ontving heel veel mensen in zijn atelier. Soms bleef ik kijken, meestal niet. Soms zag ik ze hen poses aan-nemen, die hij mij ook had laten doen. Eén keer zag ik een man half naakt op die divan liggen. Het was een harige man en ik vond hem lelijk en dik. Ik liep weg.

Een hele tijd kwam er geen geld binnen, zijn vader zijn toelage had ingetrokken. Het was na een ruzie geweest, waar ik nogal vaak ter sprake kwam. Maar mijn Frans is niet zo goed en meer dan mijn naam en veel, heel veel scheldwoorden aan weerskanten kwam ik niet.  
Pas na een paar dagen begreep ik dat zijn vader de relatie tussen ons niet goed keurde en wilde dat hij zich eens aan zijn studie zou gaan wijden en een vrouw zou vinden.  
Louis was geen van beiden van plan. Het maakte het leven er wel niet makkelijker op en we dan ook minder uit.

Toen had hij ineens weer heel veel geld. In het begin was ik blij en werden dingen weer beter. Maar toen begon het te knagen en wilde ik weten waar dat geld vandaan kwam.

Ik begon me onveilig te voelen ik weet niet wanneer dat precies gebeurde. Maar ik had ineens het gevoel dat ik in de gaten werd gehouden. Maar als ik me omdraaide zag ik niemand.

Op een avond kreeg ik in onze stamkroeg ineens een drankje van iemand aangeboden. De man werd daarna heel opdringerig en wilde dat ik met hem mee naar huis ging. Hij zei dat hij foto's van me gezien had dat hij wilde weten wat ik onder die kleren verborg. Ik snapte het niet.

Ik ging naar huis naar Louis en vertelde hem het hele verhaal, hij zei dat ik niet zo paranoïde moest doen en niet meer met vreemde mensen moest praten.

Daarna, op een avond, moest ik een boodschap voor Louis doen. Foto's wegbrengen. Ik kwam dezelfde man weer tegen. Hij trok me een steegje in en begon me te betasten. Ik probeerde weg te komen, maar dat lukte niet. Totdat er een geluid klonk waar de man van schrok en me even los liet. Ik rende naar huis. Hij riep me na dat het niet over was dat hij wist waar ik woonde en dat hij me zou vinden en ik hem zou geven wat hij wilde hebben.

Louis was aangedaan door het verhaal en zei dat we maar een paar dagen weg moesten gaan, naar Oostende met de trein. Ik vond het goed. Hij was heel erg aardig, we hadden een mooi hotel met zicht op het strand. We deden allerlei leuke dingen, hij kocht dure kleding voor me, we gingen koffie met gebak eten, in een dure restaurants dineren. Ik voelde gewoon dat er iets aan zijn gedrag niet klopte. Het leek wel alsof hij zich schuldig voelde.

De derde avond van ons verblijf daar kwamen we uit een kroeg. Een man stond naar me te kijken het volgende moment werd ik een rijtuig in getrokken.

Ik werd naar een huis van een rijke man gebracht. Deze man wilde ook foto's van me maken, maar hij had een andere doos op poten. Hij zei dat het cinematographie was en ik begreep dat het bewegende beeldjes betrof zoals Louis en ik Parijs hadden gezien. In het begin was het wel leuk en hij verwende met hapjes en drankjes. Ik voelde me speciaal. Maar toen gebeurde het hij wilde dat ik me voor hem en die doos op poten zou uitkleden. Dat ik er een show van zou maken. Hij had wel muziek voor me. Toen pas zag ik die grammophone staan. Een koperen toeter met een kastje met een zwarte plaat er op. Hij zwengelde het ding aan zette de naald op de plaat en er kwam muziek uit de toeter. Vreemd hoor! Ik ga toch liever levende muzikanten en hun instrumenten bekijken in het Concertgebouw. Bij de vertoning van die film in Parijs was er ook een pianist. En toen ineens bekroop me het gevoel dat we iets 'slechts' aan het doen waren iets wat geheim moest blijven. De man zei me net zoals Louis dat hij het alleen maar voor privé doeleinden zou gebruiken. Toch vertrouwde ik het niet. 

De koets van de man bracht me terug naar het hotel. 

Het ging aan me knagen. 

Opnieuw probeerde ik er met Louis over te praten. Over het vele geld dat hij had.  
“Ik begrijp er niets van, wat is er gebeurt vraag ik de loterij gewonnen, heeft iemand je geld na gelaten?” vroeg ik hem.

“Nee,” zei hij maar de toon waarop hij dat zei beviel me niet. Hij verborg iets. Foto's dacht ik ineens. Hij had de foto's verkocht daarom wilde die man in Brussel me en nu ook deze man in Oostende. Het was de enige verklaring ervoor. Maar Louis wilde niets zeggen. Dus gingen we terug naar Brussel.

Een paar dagen later hadden we weer woorden en biechtte hij het eindelijk op. Mijn grootste angst werd waarheid. Hij had een paar foto’s van mij verkocht. Niet zo maar foto’s maar die naakt foto’s, waarvan hij beloofd had ze nooit aan iemand anders te laten zien. Nu had niet alleen iemand anders ze gezien, maar zullen velen ze zien en vaak. Het maakte me misselijk en nog zonder woord verder met hem te wisselen pakte ik mijn spullen om weg te lopen, om naar u terug te gaan. 

Maar zo gemakkelijk kwam ik niet van hem af. Hij kwam me achterna en wilde me niet laten gaan. Zei dat hij de foto’s terug zou kopen als ik zou blijven en meer van die beloften, dat hij zou veranderen. En toen zag ik dat mes en stak ik hem. Daarna ben ik uit het huis gerend.

De volgende ochtend werd ik door de Gendarmerie naar het bureau meegenomen. Ik dacht dat ze Louis dood hadden gevonden en dat ze mij ter dood zouden brengen.

Maar ze vertelden me dat Louis met een wond aan zijn arm op eigen kracht naar het ziekenhuis was gegaan. Dat hij wel eens waar aangifte tegen mij had gedaan. Dat was echter niet waarom ik daar was.

Ze wilden weten over de foto's en filmpjes waarop ik te zien was. In eerste instantie dachten ze dat ik acteur was en dat ik er voor betaald kreeg. Maar ik vertelde ze dat dit niet het geval was.  
“Dus ze gebruikte je met de beloften van mooie dingen en lekker eten en sodomie.”  
Ik begreep dat laatste woord niet. Ze legden me het uit. Seks met mannen is strafbaar. Maar ik was er duidelijk toe gedwongen.

Ze lieten me een nacht in de cel zitten. Het was er vreselijk, koud en ik voelde me er zo eenzaam. Denkende dat ik zou worden opgehangen voor wat ik had gedaan. Seks met mannen, want zij Louis en de andere mannen kwamen uit de gegoede burgerij en ik ben maar een eenvoudige jood.

De keuze zou wel snel gemaakt zijn dacht ik. Maar de volgende ochtend vertelde ze me dat ik op de trein naar Amsterdam werd gezet. Ik scheen daar familie te hebben, die me wel in huis wilde nemen, omdat ik duidelijk had gemaakt U en papa niet meer onder ogen te durven komen. Wist u dat? Hebben ze u er naar gevraagd?

Misschien wilt u me niet meer kennen, het spijt me zo vreselijk dat ik de familie ten schande heb gemaakt. Maar ik hoop nu het hele verhaal kent u het me kunnen vergeven.

Ik werk nu weer gewoon in diamantindustrie, hier in Amsterdam, waar ik als kleine jongen al met Papa naar toe ging, al mee om de wielen voor de slijpers aan te drijven. 

Wat er van Louis terecht is gekomen weet ik niet, ik heb hem niet meer gezien. Ik hoop dat Louis er iets van geleerd heeft, dat je mensen niet zo kunt behandelen.  
Had hij gedaan wat hij gedaan heeft als zijn ouders zijn toelage niet hadden stopgezet? Ik weet het echt niet. Ik hoop van niet. Maar nu terugkijkend vrees ik van wel, uiteindelijk zou het geld hebben gewonnen, waarom had hij anders niet foto’s van andere mannen of jongens verkocht. Die van mij leverde echter het meeste geld op en dus verkocht hij ze. 

Ik hoop dat u met tijd mij kan vergeven.

Getekend,

uw liefhebbende zoon Harry.


End file.
